


You Should See Me in a Crown

by DeanisBatman



Series: Random Witcher One-Shots With Unconnected Storylines [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, Flowers, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanisBatman/pseuds/DeanisBatman
Summary: Geralt is covered in guts again. Jaskier does his best to help.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Random Witcher One-Shots With Unconnected Storylines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958173
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	You Should See Me in a Crown

The flowers were soft and fragrant. Their long green stalks manipulated easily beneath Jaskier's deft fingers. He had a whole bouquet of them resting inside of his half unbuttoned doublet for easy access as he walked. The petals tickled his chin as he worked on configuring them one by one into a linked crown worthy of a princess. 

A melodic nonsense hum worked its way up his throat as he went. Geralt was back at their campsite trying to clean putrid guts off his twin swords and the nauseating stench had forced Jaskier away to find something that smelled less objectionable. He had happened across a small copse of trees littered with beautiful flowers.

The crown was beginning to take proper shape in his hands. Jaskier worked in a few more of the larger blossoms once the foundation was secure. After several minutes he studied the finished product critically, looking for any sign of weakness. It looked perfect. 

He grinned and held the large ring of flowers carefully between his fingers as he hurried the rest of the way to camp. 

It still smelled gross, but the remaining flowers in his shirt helped counteract it as he thought they might. Geralt was hunched over his silver sword with a pinched expression. 

"I have something for you, Witcher," Jaskier said, presenting the flower crown to his companion with a dramatic flourish. 

Geralt looked between the crown and Jaskier's smiling face several times before grounding out, "why?"

The bard gestured towards the dirty cleaning rag held in Geralt's hand. He could not hide the grimace of distaste as he did. 

"For the smell. To help," he explained. 

The Witcher's shoulders relaxed a little and his golden eyes softened. He reached out with blood and ichor stained fingers but Jaskier held the crown out of reach. 

"Allow me," he said gently. 

Geralt paused before leaning his head forward for easier access. Jaskier reverently placed the ring of flowers onto his silver hair. Almost immediately the rest of the tension left Geralt's body. He straightened and got back to work. 

"Thank you. It helps," he said. 

Jaskier felt like he could float away with the way his chest seemed filled to the brim with warmth and elation at those simple words. Instead he grinned and pulled out his lute.

"You're welcome," he said before breaking out into song. 

The Witcher somehow managed to make the flower crown look regal. A king in his castle, Jaskier thought. It was a wonderful thought. Geralt certainly deserved the best though he often got the very worst life had to offer. He should make gifts like this more often, Jaskier decided as he relaxed back with his music.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed writers 🤗😍


End file.
